


A Kiss Will Make It Better

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: An old family saying could get Y/N into a bit of a conundrum.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	A Kiss Will Make It Better

Living with Jason Todd was always an adventure...even before I found out he moonlighted as a Gotham vigilante. We had met through his brother Dick and had become fast fast friends.

He was having issues with Bruce and I was getting ready to start the pre-med program at Gotham University, so we decided to rent a place together.

It wasn’t until about half way through junior year that I found out he was the infamous Red Hood. I had come home late from a night in the library to find him bleeding out on the couch. I dropped my bag and ran into the living room.

“Jason. Jason! I need you to talk to me. What happened,” I asked as I started to check his pulse.

His voice was low and his breaths were shallow. “Stabbed, twice in the stomach. Some asshole got the jump on me. Couldn’t make it back to the cave to get fixed up.”

I started to feel mild panic set in after the word stabbed, but soon my trauma training kicked into high gear.

“Okay, okay. I’m going to run and grab my kit and I’ll be right back.”

I came back with my med kit and sat down on the floor. “I’m going to start stitching you up, but your going to have to talk to me okay?”

“Yeah.”

“This is gunna hurt like a bitch but something tells me you know that. Tell me how this whole vigilante thing started.”

Once he got going on the story I began to stitch up his wounds. It took more than an hour with how wide the gashes were.

“Okay Jay, let’s get you to bed. Some rest is going to be the best thing for you now.”

He only grumbled in reply. I helped him up and guided him to his bedroom. I didn’t bother getting him out of the rest of his uniform because he was so out of it. 

Once I made sure he was comfortable enough to not pull anything I leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“Sleep tight Jay, I’ll see you in the morning.”

***

I was making eggs the next morning when I heard Jason’s shower turn on. I smiled to myself knowing that he was at least able to get up from the bed and make it to the bathroom.

After 20 minutes or so he wandered over to the dining table and sat down where I had placed his plate.

“G'Morning Sunshine,” I said casually after he sat down.

He looked up at me and answered with a grunt. We spent the next few minutes in silence.

“So are we not going to talk about last night?”

Jason set down his fork, and looked up at me.

“I seem to recall that we talked about pretty much evertything while you were stitching? Is there anything else you wanted to know? I’m sure you’ll probably say something about being careful and what not, but trust me it isn’t anything I haven’t heard before.”

I put down my own fork with a sigh.

“I didn’t think there was anything else, but I wanted to make sure. There’s no need to be sour, especially when I kept you from bleeding out. A thank you would be nice, by the way.”

“Uh….thanks,” he said. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Just so you know I’m willing to help whenever you need it. I am going to school to be a doctor ya know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. While we are talking about it, did you kiss my head last night?”

“Uh, yeah. My mom always said that a kiss could make anything a little bit better, no matter how big, so its something I’ve always done with my siblings and kids I babysit. It’s a force of habit really, I can stop if you want.”

“Oh. Nah it’s fine if you wanna keep doing it. Doesn’t bother me,” he said as he got up to head to his room. “Thanks again for the patch up Y/N.”

And that’s how things would be anytime Jason came back from patrol or a mission with an injury. I would patch him up and send him off with a kiss to the cheek or the top of his head.

***

“Yo, I’m here with the food,” Jason said as he comes through the door. “Roy’ll be over to hang out in a few.”

I put my notes back into my textbook and turned to face him. “Sweet, you got pizza! I’ll go grab some drinks."

I got up to head to the kitchen as Jason slide a piece of the pizza onto his plate. A few moment later there’s a muffled shout “Dammit, I burned tongue.”

“Should I kiss it to make it better?” I shout from the kitchen while grabbing drinks from the fridge.

The next thing I hear is Jason choking. I run back into the living room to see him sputtering with his head between his knees.

“Here drink this,” I said as I handed him a water bottle. He grabbed the bottle and chugged almost half of it before he calmed down.

“Y/N, do you realize what you said?”

“Nooo,” I said as I started to think back to what had just happened. I ticked each of the events off in my head until arrived at what I said.  
Instantly my face began to heat up. I flopped back onto the couch trying to hide myself from the embarrassment that is slowly taking over.

“I’m sorry Jay, I don’t know what I was thinking it just sort of slipped out as a force of habit.”

“I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Jason said with a smirk. I shot up to look him in the eyes.

“Really?”

Suddenly Jason seemed to have a nervous energy about him. “I mean yeah. I’ve kinda had a thing for you for a while, but I wasn’t reallly sure how to go about it cause our friendship is super important to me.”

I had lost all function. The only thing I could do was stare at him. The guy I have had a crush on just admitted to having a crush on me. I literally thought my brain had started to malfunction.

“I guess no response means that you don’t entirely feel the same way…I will just go back to my pizza now, forget I said anything.”

I took me a second to comprehend what he was saying, but when I did I found a new kind of resolve from somewhere.

"No, it doesn’t,” I whispered as I grabbed his shoulders to make him turn back towards me.

“What are yo..” he starts to ask but I cut him off with a kiss. It takes a second to realize what’s happening but he quickly reciprocates.

"EWWW! Not over the pizza guys!”

Roy’s voice from the doorway had us instantly pulling away from one another.

“It’s about damn time though,” he said as he sat down on a chair.

“Yeah, it is.” Jason smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. A blush kept onto my face and I couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
